


And they say the most ambitious crossover doesn't exist

by limeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/F, F/M, M/M, we're just vibing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta
Summary: But the author decided not to finish it, so here - have a teaser.
Relationships: Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Nagini/Luna Lovegood, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	And they say the most ambitious crossover doesn't exist

It was pandemonium.

Ron Weasley didn’t think it could get any worse than being disarmed in enemy territory, but life made sure to always have an ace up its sleeve. Never trust life’s aces; they almost always herald something painful.

Witches and wizards in finely cut robes laced with privilege (because it was always the privileged that were easiest to persuade to take up arms against this or that) aimed their wands at them. One shouted in an odd language (possibly Hungarian) and held Luna up by her hair painfully.

Walls of Nurmengard loomed tall. Fused with magic, foul. It was raining outside, through cracks wind howled in tune with the soldiers’ chanting. Many languages mixed but they had one thing in common; their leader was one.

Hermione was close by Ron and staring ahead with a terrible, fearful expression he’d never seen before.

Gellert Grindelwald held up a ring in his free hand (the one not holding the elder wand) and grinned a lopsided smile. ’’I should thank you.’’ He addressed them all and stomped onto a body beneath him – Harry – Ron instantly recognized as anxiety pooled in his stomach and spread. ’’Your attempt on my life has led to a most wondrous outcome.’’ Half of Grindelwald’s body was gone, not because of some arcane magic or evil ritual to achieve even more power– but rather because Harry’s invisibility cloak framed him.

Ron moved his gaze from Harry to the rest of their rag-tag gang of misfits and saw Draco with his grandfather, Abraxas, holding one another up while held at wand point. Newt Scamander (bloody hell Charlie would kill him for a chance to meet Newt, let alone lead a partisan group to kill Grindelwald) and Tina Goldstein counted soldiers and exits.

_’’This_ ,’’ Grindelwald breathed in the power being Death’s master brought him, ’’is the best gift Albus could have given me.’’ A pleased smile plastered on his face. Ron felt ill. Hermione held his hand and squeezed. He was happy she hadn’t been hurt.

Nagini was next to Luna, frozen by a petrificus totalus mid transformation. Most of her body had been turned into a snake, safe for her legs. She looked like a modern art piece Hermione liked to fawn over and take Ron to see in art galleries.

Grindelwald turned to a bound figure brought to his knees and whispered, still riding the high of victory. ’’You will pay for your sacrilege.’’

’’What _I_ do with _my_ family heirloom is none of your business, I should think,’’ came Voldemort’s cool retort.

For impertinence, Ron gathered, Grindelwald pressed the elder wand against Voldemort’s throat and whispered: ‘’Avada Kedavra.’’

A flash of green light filled the room, followed by a high scream (not unlike a peacock, really).

To think all of this started because of Draco Malfoy’s fucking yard sale.


End file.
